Close Call
by HikariMelody
Summary: This is a collection of random episode ideas I have where Ladybug and Cat Noir get very close to outing who they really are leading up to the actual reveal.


This is just a collection of random episode ideas I have where Ladybug and Cat Noir get very close to outing who they really are leading up to the actual reveal. I usually write original stories on my account on FictionPress under the same username if you ever want to check them out. Lately I've been in a writing slump, so I thought I would change it up with a fanfiction that has been in my head for awhile now. I'll try and update it as much as possible. Hope you enjoy. :)

 **Chapter One**

 **Dark Omen**

Marinette sighed and stretched in front of the doors of her school. She couldn't believe how long her class representative meeting had been. She still had homework to do and her parents wanted her to help out in the bakery today.

"Let's hurry home, Tikki. I have a lot I need to do today," she said to her purse.

Marinette rushed along the street to get home. As she hurried down the street, she passed an electronic shop with TVs in the window blaring the news.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news. This is Nadja Chamack with the news. I am outside the catacombs right now where a large group of black cats have gathered. There seems to be hundreds of them and seemingly no reason why."

"Marinette, wait!" shouted Tikki as she flew out of her purse.

"What is it, Tikki?"

Tikki pointed at the screen. "There!"

Marinette squinted her eyes at the screen. "Why are there so many cats? Do you think there is an akuma on the loose?"

"Not just that, Marinette. There!"

There was something trapped in a birdcage among the cats. It looked a lot like Tikki except it was all black with cat features. "What is that?"

"That's Plagg! He's Cat Noir's kwami! Without him, Cat Noir won't be able to transform!"

"Then it looks like we are on our own for this one. Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug swung through the streets of Paris toward the catacombs when dark clouds quickly began to form in the sky and suddenly a mirror fell from seemingly the clouds. Ladybug stopped right before it fell onto her and it completely shattered in front of her. "That was close." She lifted her yo-yo to go back to swinging through the streets when a familiar voice called her name. She turned to see a boy in dark jeans, hiking boots, a leather jacket, and a mask that covered his entire face from above his nose. The mask looked like a cheap Halloween mask that had cat ears cut out at the top and a pink painted nose and white whiskers along with white lining around the eyes. His blond locks that were ruffled on top of his head were familiar.

"Who are you and why are wearing that?" asked Ladybug with a quirked eyebrow.

He placed a hand on his chest. "It's me, Cat Noir. My kwami was taken by the akuma and I can't transform right now. I got this outfit at a costume shop. It's the best I could come up with on such short notice."

"I have no way of telling for sure you are Cat Noir. Besides even if you are, you should hide. You don't have any powers right now and wouldn't be able to help."

"I would never lie to you, my lady." He bowed to her. "I may not have powers right now, but I can still make myself useful." He pulled fencing sword from his belt that Ladybug hadn't noticed previously. "I am still fast and agile and I know how to fence."

"It would be too dangerous. You don't have a protective suit right now so you could get hurt or your mask could fall off and reveal yourself."

The boy smirked and jousted at the air. "I've never feared a little bit of danger, bugaboo. You could use some back up."

Ladybug placed her hands on her hips. "You're certainly stubborn like Cat Noir."

"That's because I am me."

She reached out her hand. "Either way, I could use the help." Cat Boy wrapped his hands around her neck and held on tight as they began to swing through the streets. They landed in front the catacombs where swarms of black cats were. They hissed at Ladybug and began to dash toward her. She let go of Cat Boy and began to fend them off with her yo-yo. She stood back to back with Cat Boy as he fended them off with his sword. He looked around their area.

"I don't see Plagg!" he shouted.

"Looking for this?" Cat Boy looked up to see a girl sitting on a storm cloud. Her dark hair was tied in braided pigtails and she was wearing a black gown that looked to have come straight out of the Victorian Era. Her face was painted white, her lips painted red, and fake blue tears painted under her eyes. A witch's hat was perched on her head and held a birdcage on her lap with Plagg in it.

"Plagg! You give him back!" shouted Cat Boy.

The girl hugged the cage. "No way. My name is Dark Omen and all black cats are mine, including him. However I would be willing to trade in exchange for Ladybug's Miraculous." She stood on top of her cloud and pointed at Ladybug. "Seize her earrings!"

The cats began to focus on just Ladybug and managed to pounce on her. "Watch out, Ladybug!" shouted Cat Boy as he grabbed her hand as she fell under a giant ladder that appeared. He pulled her to his chest right before an anvil fell on the other side of the ladder where she had just been. "Told you that you would need my help. You almost got Looney Tooned," he joked.

Dark Omen stomped her feet in irritation. It didn't make a sound because she was standing on a cloud. "That boy is so annoying! Take him out my crows!" Crows came swooping down to peck at Cat Boy. He began to sneeze from their feathers and put his arms around his head to protect himself.

"Lucky Charm!" shouted Ladybug and a salt shaker fell into her hand. "Salt? What am I supposed to do with this?" As she turned it in her hand, some of the salt came out and fell onto a cat that was about to pounce on her. Suddenly it stopped and began to clean itself. "Of course! Salt gets rid of bad luck." Ladybug opened up the shaker and poured some salt into her hand. "Hey, Dark Omen! Take this!" She threw the salt. It flew across the cats and sprinkled on them as it went. All the cats touched by the salt stopped and began to get interested in other activities such as sleeping or cleaning themselves. The salt reached all the way to the cage Dark Omen was holding and it completely dissolved on impact.

"Plagg!" shouted Cat Boy. Plagg began to fly toward him. Cat Boy stood up and began to run toward the kwami. The crows still pecked at him. One of them yanked at the string of his mask and broke it. Ladybug was frozen in place as she watched his mask begin to fall. Their eyes met as he was still running toward Plagg. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. "Claws Out!" For a single second she saw the pale skin around his green eyes before a blinding yellow light came and then Cat Noir was there. The second was so short, that she wasn't even sure she truly saw anything. "Cataclysm!" Cat Noir place his hand on the road and slid across it. It created a hole as he went that the cats fell in.

"My kitties!" shouted Dark Omen. Cat Noir used his baton to vault himself up to her level and kicked her off her cloud as she was distracted.

"Now's your chance, Ladybug!" he shouted.

Ladybug snapped out of her trance as she saw Dark Omen begin to fall. Ladybug threw the rest of her salt at her. The hat she wore dissolved upon impact and an akuma flew out of it. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma!" She caught it in her yo-yo and purified it. "Bye bye, little butterfly." She grabbed the salt shaker into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Everything went back into place. "Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir fist-bumped. They turned to the girl who looked to be a few years younger than them who now sat on the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Ladybug as she pulled the girl to her feet.

"Yes. The kids in my class were making fun of me for liking superstitions. I wanted to show them for not believing me. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"It's okay to have unusual interests. Don't let them get to you. You can tell them that Ladybug thinks you're pretty cool."

"Thank you, Ladybug!" The girl smiled before running off.

Ladybug turned to Cat Noir. "Guess you were telling the truth when you said you were Cat Noir."

Cat Noir crossed his arms against his chest. "I told you that I would never lie to you, my lady. But I have to ask." He leaned down and picked up the toy cat mask he had been wearing. "My mask fell right before I transformed. Did you see my face?"

"Yes. I mean no! I mean... I don't know?" Ladybug scratched the back of her head nervously. "I sort of saw, but it was so quick then suddenly you were Cat Noir. I didn't get a good look at all. I'm not even sure what I saw."

Cat Noir smiled. "Just know, Ladybug, that whenever you want to see me without my mask ever again. I would be willing to."

Ladybug frowned. "You know we can't do that, Cat Noir. No one can know. Not even us."

"There is no one I trust more in this world than you, Ladybug. My offer still stands. Goodbye for now. Until next time." He waved before vaulting away on his baton.


End file.
